


Don't Need Candles Or Cake

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Frottage, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEO!!!!!!!!!!!, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Refractory Periods Are Respected, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re looking at me in <i>that way</i> again.”</p><p>“Which way would that be, milord?” He took Leo’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of his palm.</p><p>“Like you want to devour me whole.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need Candles Or Cake

Niles never considered himself a particularly religious man. The Gods had let him down too many times, let him spend too many nights hungry for him to have any strong faith any longer.

 

The sight of Leo, however, stretched out naked over his silken bedsheets, cock hard and dripping against his stomach, body covered in love bites of his own making?

 

Niles was about ready to get down on his knees and pray to whatever God would listen; get his head dunked down in holy water and sing his praises to Heaven, Hell, or anywhere in between for another glance at his beautiful prince.

 

“Niles, come here.”

 

Crawling up his body, Niles made a decision. His deity was neither up above, with the other gods and seraphs, nor was he down below, with the hellbeasts and demons. His angel, his  _ deity,  _ was right beneath him, begging to be touched and taken apart, piece by glittering piece by Niles’ wandering hands. He wanted to take him away and treasure him as a dragon hoards gold, cupped between his palms like a pale white pearl. 

 

“What would you have of me?” He asked, holding Leo’s hand up to his face and covering it, from palm to the tip of each finger, in kisses. He moved up Leo’s arm, his mouth pressed flush to the soft skin of his forearm, each kiss lingering longer than the last.

 

“I want you to… kiss me.” Niles kissed his arm once again, then moved up to his inner elbow, taking the skin there in between his teeth.

 

“It appears I’m already doing  _ that,  _ milord.” Niles whispered hot against his skin, lips burning a trail up his upper arm. He was pliant beneath Niles’ touch, tensing only slightly after so much teasing. 

 

“On the  _ lips.” _ He clarified, sighing in satisfaction when Niles darted up and kissed his lips, chaste at first, then  _ harder,  _ too much tongue and not enough teeth. Leo moaned into his mouth, his hands clutching at Niles’ and guiding them down to his cock. 

 

“Is this what you want?” Niles wrapped his hand around Leo’s dick and gave it a slow, teasing stroke. Licking his lips, Leo nodded, arching his hips up into Niles’ touch. Niles ducked his head down to kiss at Leo’s neck, pulling the skin taut with his teeth. He moved lower, dragging his tongue along Leo’s collarbones before latching on with his mouth, leaving hickey after bright red hickey. He pulled his hand from Leo’s cock, the whine he made making Niles ache to give him  _ exactly  _ what he wanted. 

 

Instead, Niles gripped his hips, stilling them as he dropped down so his head was near Leo's ankles. “Just relax,” Niles pressed a kiss to his ankle bone, elegantly poking out from the smooth line of his leg. He wanted to make Leo feel all of this; the slow presses of his lips to his skin, the way he treasured each bite like it was his repentance. 

 

And in a way, wasn’t it?

 

Leo was the only God who would take him into his arms, kiss him; make him whole again. 

 

The way Leo’s breath hitched when Niles sucked at the inner side of his knee made him abandon damn near all his convictions besides _Leo, Leo, Leo._

 

His eye roamed over Leo’s body, inspecting the sheen of his skin, the tousling of his hair. His thighs pressed together, inhibiting Niles’ view. 

 

“Open up for me, love.” His voice was rough, low when he said it, rumbling from somewhere deep in his chest. He feels whatever newfound faith he had grow stronger when Leo’s legs fell apart, and he kissed a blistering hot line up his inner thigh. “I want to kiss you all over,” he mumbled into Leo’s skin, voice full of adoration, “I’m going to make you cum again, and again, and again.” 

 

“Only three times? I’m shocked.” He gasped when Niles bit onto the meat of his inner thigh, then soothed the sting with his tongue. “Are you getting tired in your old age?” Leo grinned at his own jab, letting himself relax under Niles’ ministrations. His hands were hot on Leo’s body, wandering over his chest, his stomach, his thick thighs, and his calves. 

 

“Oh? Would you like more?” Skipping directly over his cock, he instead began kissing his jutting hipbones, all the way up to Leo’s side. “All you needed to do was  _ ask,  _ milord.” He rolled his thumbs over each of Leo’s nipples, watching as Leo pushed up into his hands and sat up so he was halfway to where Niles was hovering above him.

 

“Niles,” his voice took on a commanding tone, the same one he’d use on the battlefield. “I want you to make me climax as many times as you’re capable.” Niles’ hands still on Leo’s body, and he stopped where he was sucking a dark bruise into Leo’s porcelain skin. 

 

“Yes, sir,” he replied, rising so he was standing on his knees and pushing Leo down flat against the mattress. He looked so beautiful like this, Niles thought, with his hair fanned out like an aura around his pretty little head. He began planning out all the ways he was going to ravish him, his hands continuing their exploration of Leo’s chest. “How shall I take you first?” He flicked his fingers over Leo’s hardened nipples, making him exhale breathily. 

 

“I want you to use your mouth on me.” 

 

Niles knew from experience how it felt to put his mouth on Leo; how it felt to put his hands on his own little angel and make him cum until he couldn’t cum any more. It was saccharine sweet, the way he came apart for Niles, how he let his guard down completely and just  _ let go.  _

 

Niles treated each moment with the same ardor he would a gift -- either unwrapping it slowly, delicately, to preserve the anticipation or tearing into it like a wild beast. In most cases, Niles would later think, it was a mix of both. He pressed his lips to the center of Leo’s chest, scraping his teeth against the skin.

 

“Use my mouth on you  _ where,  _ milord?” He took hold of the arm he hadn’t had previously, his lips making gentle contact with Leo’s skin. “You must be more specific.” He painstakingly pressed kisses into his whole arm, careful not to break eye contact with Leo’s flushed face. “Well?”

 

“I want you to… suck me.” He said hesitantly. 

 

Niles knew his aversion to the same filthy language that he sprinkled his vocabulary with, how he usually kept himself perfectly pristine -- the perfect prince -- until he got him really going.

 

Niles had decided long ago that he wasn’t doing his job properly unless Leo was spewing blasphemies with every other hurried breath.

 

He dragged his lips, torturously slow, down Leo’s torso. His eyes closed -- he wanted to better feel the softness of his skin against his mouth. Leo’s hands were warm where they petted over his back. “And after that?” 

 

“Finger me until I cum.” He inhaled sharply when Niles took him into his mouth all at once, sheathing him in his throat. Pulling back, he swirled his tongue around the head before sliding right back down again. He swallows around Leo’s cock, heavy on his tongue and in his throat.

 

“I’ve got an idea, if you would indulge me.” Niles licked up the vein on the underside, his eye fluttering open to meet Leo’s.

 

“Mm?” Leo’s hands tighten in his hair and Niles had to fight back the urge to moan.

 

“Would you fuck my mouth?” Niles said. Leo’s cock twitched in his hand, and he laughed, “I suppose that’s my answer, then, isn’t it?”

 

“ _ Please. _ ” Leo spread his legs a bit farther, and Niles nearly died right there. His eyes were half-lidded and filled to the brim with lust, his pupils dilated so far he could hardly tell black from brown. Niles snickered before wrapping his lips around the head of Leo’s cock, giving a hard suck.

 

His hips snapped up so fast Niles nearly gagged. Leo took a few slow, shaky breaths, his hands rearranging themselves in Niles’ hair, before he began a slow rhythm. His dick pressed into the back of Niles’ throat, and he had to restrain himself from gagging, tears pricking at the corner of his eye. It was a familiar feeling, but not one he associated very well with  _ Leo.  _

 

He planned to change that.

 

He wanted to make _ everything  _ about  _ Leo.  _ The stars in the sky were a dedication to him, the grass on this green earth; he wanted to make sure Leo knew everything was  _ his --  _ including himself.

 

He let Leo roll his hips into his mouth for a moment more before reaching around and grabbing his ass, helping him along to go  _ deeper,  _ his jaw protesting the strain. Leo thrusted into his mouth once, twice, and then he was coming hot and down his throat.

 

Niles pulled off and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving butterfly kisses over Leo’s hipbones. “And now…?”

 

“You heard what I wanted.” Leo urged his backside forward, and Niles laughed in response, holding his hand out for the oil he knew Leo had, having retrieved it from the bedside drawer when his mouth was on his cock. He put the lube down next to him on the bed, beginning to rub at Leo’s thighs. “What are you doing?”

 

“Oh, I wasn’t aware you could get aroused again  _ already. _ ” Niles said and Leo flushed immediately, angrily this time, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. “This must be some kind of superhuman trait.”

 

“Shut up, you.” Leo hooked a hand around Niles’ neck and pulled him up for a kiss, his eyes falling shut.

 

Niles was perfectly content like this, kissing Leo breathless. His hands roamed where he could reach, but never strayed far from his thighs. He suspected he had a bit of a thing for them, but Leo didn’t seem to mind. 

 

He kissed Leo’s cheek, then down the long column of his neck, making sure to cover each inch of his skin.

 

He wanted to make Leo feel  _ loved.  _ He wanted him to feel  _ adored,  _ like the perfect little prince he was.

 

He felt warmth blooming in his chest when Leo smiled at him, far too gentle for the situation they were in. “You’re looking at me in  _ that way  _ again.”

 

“Which way would that be, milord?” He took Leo’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of his palm.

 

“Like you want to devour me whole.”

 

“Well, that’s not too far off.” He pressed his lips over Leo’s arm, the other one this time, his voice hushed when he said, “you’re so gorgeous.”

 

“Would you stop that?” Leo wheezed, but made no move to actually stop Niles. “It’s embarrassing.”

 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed in front of me, milord.” He kissed down Leo’s side, lips hardly brushing the skin. “I just want to make you feel as beautiful,” another kiss, “and  _ ethereal, _ ” he returns to a hickey on his hipbone, “as I see you.” Leo shied away from Niles’ mouth, the bruise too fresh and sensitive for him to play with properly. He reached down and began circling Leo’s hole with his fingers, popping open the lubrication and dumping it over his hand.

 

“Just because you tell me I need not be embarrassed-” He gasped when Niles pressed a finger inside of him, already slick with oil. “Doesn’t mean I won’t be embarrassed nonetheless,” he stuttered.

 

“Is this alright?” Niles questioned, curling his finger inquisitively.

 

“ _ Yes.  _ Yes.” Leo was still sensitive, Niles could tell from the way he seemed to struggle between bringing his hips forward and thrusting them down.

 

“Are you  _ sure? _ ” He prods against Leo’s prostate, making him keen and arch his hips away.  _ Definitely  _ still sensitive.

 

His cock was hard against his stomach, smearing precum over his belly, though that wasn’t quite good enough for Niles.

 

“Gods,  _ yes. _ Must you always be so careful?”

 

“Only because I care,” he said, much too seriously. He stilled his finger, nearly pulling it out.

 

“I’m fine, Niles,” Leo rolled his eyes at him, voice incredulous.

 

Niles wasn’t sure how Leo expected him to take his safety so lightly. Leo was his… his  _ everything,  _ how could Niles hurt him? Especially on purpose? Apprehension ran down his spine at the thought, and he decided this was a topic better saved for later. For now, he pushed a second finger into Leo’s entrance, watching in anticipation as they both disappeared inside of him.

 

"That’s not  _ enough, _ ” Leo whined, lifting his hips up and dropping them down again. Niles crooked his fingers and dragged them out, then added a third. 

 

“Is this good?” Niles scissored them out and Leo took a sharp breath, shaking his head.    
  


“One more.” Leo reached forward and wrapped his hands around his knees, pulling them up to his chest. He was doing _so good, so good for him_ that Niles had to voice these thoughts, marvelling at the way Leo turned bright red and pressed down onto his fingers. 

 

“Are you sure?” He scissored them out again, resisting himself the urge to lick around his fingers. He was following Leo’s orders tonight,  _ completely.  _ Anything he wanted, Niles would do. As always, he was completely at his Lord’s mercy.

 

“Would I be asking if I wasn’t?” Leo sounded exasperated, as he usually did in the bedroom with Niles, but could you blame him for being cautious? He pushed in his little finger, meeting more than a little resistance. “ _ Like that. _ ” 

 

Niles was almost cumming from the sight of four of his fingers inside of Leo alone, his cock hanging hard and untouched in the air. He was painfully hard, pre dripping all over the mattress beneath him and soiling the sheets.

 

Leo seemed to take notice of this and let go of one of his thighs, reaching up to grab Niles’ jaw and angled his head upwards. “Do you want me to… um.”

 

“Stepping down from the throne for little old me?” He begins rubbing tight circles into Leo’s prostate, making him writhe, “You don’t have to.”

 

“The  _ throne? _ ” His voice broke into a moan, his hips stuttering down onto Niles’ hand. 

 

“You’re my  _ favorite  _ pillow princess, after all.” Niles snickered at the indignant look he received in reply along with the bucking of Leo’s hips. His thighs tightened, and he came again, untouched, breathing out Niles’ name like he was born for it. His hands were trembling when they came down on either side of Niles’ head, turning it so they were facing one another.

 

“Too much already?” He turns and kissed Leo’s palm, “We can stop.”

 

“I want more.” Leo’s voice was tired, his hips undulating sluggishly against Niles’ fingers. He withdrew them as soon as he noticed, Leo’s hole clenching around air when he pulled out. 

 

“ _ Greedy. _ ” 

 

“I’ll show you  _ greedy.”  _ Leo motioned Niles up until he was nearly on top of him, then flips them, Leo looking down triumphantly as he straddled his waist.

 

Niles didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more beautiful than Leo with his hair sticking to his forehead in sweaty clumps, his face doing a rather convincing imitation of a tomato as the candlelight shone off his skin. His  _ angel.  _

 

Niles would have voiced this thought, but his words were stolen from him when Leo began grinding his ass down on his cock. His hands were cool where they ran over his body, paying special attention to the scars on his side where he was the most sensitive.

 

An angel was touching him, and Gods, it  _ burned.  _ It felt as though he couldn’t breathe, or his heart was about to fail, or something,  _ anything  _ suitably catastrophic. His skin was left scorching from Leo’s icy fingertips, and he  _ loved it.  _ It burned like  _ castigation.  _

 

Leo kissed him and Niles groaned into his mouth, his eye rolling back. Leo’s breath was like fire between his lips, scorching down his throat and filling up his lungs. He kept rocking back and forth on Niles’ cock, Niles’ hips twitching up into Leo’s in response. He  _ had  _ to still be sensitive, more so than before, but…

 

“I want you to eat me out,” Leo murmured against Niles’ lips, shuddering when Niles’ cock catches on the rim of his ass and  _ tugs.  _ “After I get you off.”

 

“Oh? How benevolent of you, milord.” The oil from Leo’s ass rubbed over his cock, and his mind went blank at the slick friction. His head fell back and all he could do was rut his hips up, taking breath after shuddering breath as his end drew nearer. 

 

His stomach tensed and he came all over his abdomen, heat crawling up his back. 

 

“Didn’t last very long, did you?” Leo laughed, pressing a kiss to Niles’ cheek. He dragged his thumb through the pool of cum on Niles’ belly, popping it into his mouth.

 

“That’s the effect you have on me, milord.” Niles grabbed his hips and dragged him up, slapping his outer thigh. “Turn around.”

 

Leo looked at him for a moment, before swapping his legs around so he was turned the other way. Grabbing him by the legs, Niles pulled him forward the remainder of the way, then bit down hard right where his thigh met his ass, licking at the spot apologetically when Leo whined at him. “If I may ask,” He watched as Leo’s ass clamped down around nothing and grinned, kissing up to his hole. “Would you sit on my face?” He urged Leo’s hips back with his hands, his tongue pressing into his entrance.

 

Leo leaned some of his weight back, hands going to Niles’ propped up knees. “How’s  _ this  _ for pillow princess?” Niles snorted, which was rather unattractive to do when you were eating someone out, as Leo would tell him later.

 

“You’re doing just fine, sweetheart.” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mea-” he stopped, voice breaking when Niles licked him  _ just right.  _ “-an?” 

 

Niles hummed against his skin, making a note to go over that spot  _ again.  _ He laved at it with his tongue, one of Leo’s hands reaching back and holding his head where it was so he couldn’t move.

 

If Niles knew anything, the fastest way to reduce Leo to begging, sniveling  _ mess  _ was to eat him out. Not exactly his  _ goal,  _ but it was a nice side effect.

 

He reached around with his slick hand and wrapped it around Leo’s cock, leaving him in a position where no matter where he moved -- forward or backwards -- he was being stimulated. Leo thrusted into his hand, then back into his mouth, his back bowing forwards. “Please,” he begged, hanging his head as he rolled his hips in a desperate cadence.

 

“Niles,  _ please. _ ” He pressed his hips back farther, Niles’ tongue reaching deeper. “I need more.”

 

“Mm?” Niles pulled back, kissing the base of Leo’s spine. “What was that?” Leo ground into his hand urgently, his thighs shaking. 

  
“I need you to fuck me.” Leo’s legs nearly gave out when Niles dipped his tongue back into Leo’s hole, if only for a moment. 

 

“Perhaps in a bit.” He was following Leo’s orders tonight, but he still wanted to take his time taking him apart with his tongue, with his fingers, with anything he could get his hands on. He savored every moment of it, every moan that came from between Leo’s kiss-swollen red lips.

 

He slipped his middle finger in alongside his tongue, crooking it just so to prod at Leo’s prostate. 

 

When he came this time, it was dry, no cum spilling out over Niles’ chest. Niles thought it was a shame.

 

“Will you fuck me now?” Leo insisted, climbing off to the side exhaustedly. He was on all fours, his face pressed into the mattress. His thighs quivered at the strain of holding himself up, but he seemed too tired to move.

 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Niles teased, but moved to hover over him, kissing at the bumps of his spine. “There’s no shame in three orgasms. You’ve nothing to prove.”

 

Leo twisted around suddenly, hand on the base of Niles’ skull, pulling him into a kiss. “I want to.”

 

“In  _ that  _ case,” Niles pulled away, kissing down his spine. They were nearly too big to fit on the bed where they were and in this position, so the ends of Niles’ feet dangled off the edge of the bed when he was completely behind Leo. He took one of Leo’s thighs in his hands, massaging out the tense muscles, letting it tremble in his hands. He brushed his lips against the soft skin, sucking a welt into the skin. Leo twitched full body and something terrible when he did, his body so sensitive even something like this would get him going. 

 

He repeated the gesture with his other thigh, giving him a matching bruise -- they would rub against each other when he walked, and Niles would be paying attention later to see if he winced when they did -- before crawling back up his body, peppering kisses over his back.

 

Leo laid flat against the bed, his cock hardening against the sheets, legs spread out wide. He made a pretty picture, and Niles wanted to have it painted so he could hang it up on the wall and make Leo  _ appreciate  _ how gorgeous he was. 

 

“Do you think you’re ready to go again?” Niles ran a strong hand up Leo’s back, kneeling in between his thighs. 

 

“Yeah.” Leo tried to push himself up onto his hands and knees, but they gave out beneath him, making Niles breathe out a laugh.

 

“Here, let me,” He put his hands on Leo’s hips and pulled him up, his head still lying limp against the mattress. “You can tell me to stop at any moment, all right?”

 

“Yes, yes, I know.” Leo exhaled heavily as Niles pushed the head of his cock in, sinking down until he bottomed out with a sigh. He began a slow pace, pulling Leo back against him as a counter.

 

Leo choked and Niles knew he had just bumped past his prostate, giving another hard thrust in that direction when he realized.

 

Niles whispered words of encouragement, sprinkling more kisses across his back. He left his fair share of hickeys on Leo’s spine, running his tongue over the fresh bruises. “You’re doing so good,” he rasped, “I want to see your face.”

 

“Have you not seen my face enough already?” Leo said amusedly, but made no further complaints when Niles helped him to roll over. 

 

It was slow and sweet, the way Niles fucked into him, and it made Niles’ head fuzz up like nothing else. His hand sought out Leo’s, grabbing on tightly and pinning it to the mattress. He kissed him then, tender and warm where their lips met. “I’ll never grow tired of your face, Leo,” he mumbled against his mouth. 

 

He lay with his legs splayed out, without even the energy to wrap them around Niles’ waist, letting out weak pants and gasps every time Niles hit his sweet spot. Niles nearly felt bad with the way Leo was looking at him -- both desperate and exhausted -- his shoulders shaking with the strain of holding himself together.

 

“It’s alright to let go, you know,” Niles kissed his cheek. Leo nodded, eyes closed as he canted his hips upwards. He felt Leo’s hand squeeze his, and he thrust especially hard, giving him a heavy, deep kiss.

 

His ass tightened around his cock and Niles knew he was cumming again, his dick twitching erratically against his stomach. “Look at you, love,” Niles grinned down at him tiredly, holding his trembling body still as he came. “Cumming so nice. So perfect.”

 

He watched as Leo came down, then pulled out, painting his thighs with his own cum shortly thereafter. 

 

“I’ve got to go get something to clean us up with, alright?” Niles said as he brushed his lips against Leo’s shoulder. His legs felt sluggish when he walked, but he was in better shape than Leo was, by far.

 

He searched through Leo’s drawers until he found a clean cloth, then moved to the water basin in the corner of the room, wetting it in the cool waters. All he could hear was Leo’s labored breathing -- he was honestly surprised Leo hadn’t fallen asleep yet.

 

Leo could apparently read minds now, or he was narrating his thoughts aloud, because Niles heard the bed shift behind him, and then, “I’m waiting for you.”

 

He took the wet towel and returned to him as fast as his tired legs could carry him, sitting at Leo’s bedside where he lay on his back, head on the pillow, eyes closed. “Waiting for me, hm?”

 

“‘M resting my eyes.”

 

“Ah.” Smiling down at him, Niles began running the cool washcloth over Leo’s thighs and stomach. Some of the cum from earlier had gone tacky and was hard to clean off, and Leo groaned and tried to shift away when Niles began to scrub. “I apologize, milord. It’s dried.” 

 

“‘S’fine, Niles, just… come here.” Cleaning the rest of the cum off of Leo’s stomach and setting the washcloth aside, Niles crawled over Leo, plopping himself down on his chest. He was between Leo’s legs, and he wedged his hands under Leo’s back on either side of his body. Leo’s arms came up to wrap around his head, holding it close to his chest. “I’ve a question, though, if you’d indulge me,” he yawned before kissing Niles’ forehead.

 

“Hm?”

 

“What  _ is  _ a pillow princess?”

 

Niles paused, shocked, then,

 

“I’ll let you know in the morning.” 

 

“Mm.”

 

Niles buried his face farther into Leo’s chest, taking solace in the arms around him. 

 

Niles wasn’t a very religious man, but wrapped in the wings of his angel, he was a believer.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL WELL WELL LOOK WHO'S BACK
> 
> i act like i haven't been writing but im actually working on a multichap fic and this is 4k words of porn so i hope youre proud of me
> 
> catch me on my [tumblr](http://www.alista1r.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!!](http://www.twitter.com/ni1eo)


End file.
